User talk:Viktoria Landers/Archive 8
Archive 1 (18/11/2011 – 31/12/2012) Archive 2 (01/01/2013 – 31/03/2013) Archive 3 (01/04/2013 – 30/06/2013) Archive 4 (01/07/2013 – 30/09/2013) Archive 5 (01/10/2013 – 31/12/2013) Archive 6 (01/01/2014 – 31/03/2014) Archive 7 (01/04/2014 – 30/06/2014) Archive 9 (01/10/2014 – 31/12/2014) : July 01, 2014 : September 30, 2014 Bartrand's Codex Hey! I was fairly certain I was formatting that note wrong, but I couldn't figure another way to do it. If you look at the TOC on Codex: Characters (Dragon Age II), Bartrand's note actually breaks the list. Any suggestions for a way of having the note without it screwing up the main codex page? --Kelcat (talk) 18:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Hey! We could add a |notes variable in the transformer so we could add the info there (such as |trivia or |further info already exist). That could solve the problem I think, although most codex entries would still use the Notes unless they are manually changed. 18:18, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :: I think I got it to work. I moved the to before the note, and that made it show in the codex but not the main characters page. Let me know if that breaks anything, though. --Kelcat (talk) 00:58, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes you did so! ;-) 17:44, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my Grey Warden edits Hi Viktoria, thanks for fixing my edits on the Grey Warden page, you're very right to do so. Should have done the research better. Hadn't read World of Thedas so was just going by how the ranks were listed on the page. Sorry for taking up your time. Xsari (talk) 23:50, July 05, 2014 (GMT) :No problem, happy to help a new and active editor! 17:44, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to leave a note of thanks (I can't seem to send anyone emails) for being on top of all the images coming into the wiki, including mine. I've learned a lot from your edits (adding categories, licenses, etc.) that I should have known better to include in the first place. Hopefully I've mostly got it down pat now, but you've been a big help! --Death by Cheese (talk) 03:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :If you ever need help, don't hesitate to send me a message! 09:32, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Redirects Hi Viktoria. Just wondering where the discussion that led to you making this addition took place. I can't find any discussion about redirects, only redlinks. 08:04, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oh my god. Why I thought this addendum took place in the forum discussion, I don't know. It must have been part of a priv discussion I had with D-day. I am really sorry for this nasty mistake. I reverted the changes and if it's possible please delete DA:REDIRECTS. 17:41, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Opinion Found an image of the Giant Corrupted Spider in HoDA, but I'm torn as to whether to put it on the Corrupted spider or the Giant spider article. (Or both?). https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B29-nDb2BmYPRFNRYjBjZkJrOTQ/edit --Kelcat (talk) 03:11, August 13, 2014 (UTC) And another one Ashaad. Not sure if it should go in Qunari or Antaam. --Kelcat (talk) 03:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think the first should go to the Corrupted spider article and the latter to the Antaam one. 18:08, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :: That's about what I was thinking, but I thought I'd make sure. Thanks. --Kelcat (talk) 01:14, August 16, 2014 (UTC) HoDA forum SOrry for the late reply, I hadn't actually logged in for a bit there. That's great the forums are helping, Way back when you had first requested images from me I had asked them myself, but didn't really get any results. EVEN tried PMing a few of the top ranked guys. Your invite on HoDA is actually what prompted me to check my messages here haha! Glad to see we had similar teams, or at least we did at the time. I'll try and keep watch on the forums of HoDA but feel free to throw requests my way I've been trying at least to get the promo pictures if I cant snag the actual hero, if that helps. Warden Mage: Ferris (talk) 04:08, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Screenshot Hi, far better picture of the Keep Medic than mine. :o) -- CompleCCity (talk) 15:06, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Heh, thanks. Though, truth be told, I think the inventory additions were more significant. 20:30, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Hard to get those if you already know all the recipes … How did you get them? No herbalist? New char? -- CompleCCity (talk) 11:21, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeap. New char, then used to teleport. 12:47, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Top Secret Thanks for letting me know. I'm not fond of the project's author, but I can help the wiki. I've been doing fine. I'm close to getting my new custom PC. When I do I'll get all the current design programs and tools. How are you? Believe it! (talk) 21:21, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :Lots of studying, I only have bits of time daily for myself. Wanna try to catch up in the chat room or in skype? 23:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Quick Question Hey Viktoria! Hope you're doing well. I just wondered, how do you do that thing where you check how your edits show up as divided by different categories. - 07:35, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there! I'm doing fine! Why don't you catch up with me on skype? Anyway, there is a box in the contributions pages named "Search for contributions". There next to "Namespace:" you can find all the different categories you can sort someone's edits out. 18:37, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Orwald (the Braggart) Hi. Just doing the quest he's involved with and wondering, why he's only called Orwald (you changed the page last year and removed those informations) and not Orwald the Braggart as he's shown in-game. E.g. Lady Elegant's page is only Elegant, but at least she's named Lady there … -- CompleCCity (talk) 17:47, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Hello. This rename was applied per DA:NAME#Personal titles. 18:37, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for the answer. But couldn't then "the Braggart" somehow be included on the page, e.g. "Orwald the Braggart is a guardsman of the city guard of Kirkwall." rather than "Orwald is a guardsman …"? -- CompleCCity (talk) 13:49, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Done. You're right that we should somewhere point out his exact in-game name, and this seems the best way to do it. 15:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC)